


Smithereens

by ride_the_wave



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Minor Violence, Songfic, aka hyeves are shooters for choerry, like... MINOR, oh also hyehyun are twins and sooyoung is their older sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ride_the_wave/pseuds/ride_the_wave
Summary: Yerim is being bullied out of the school's dance club and Hyejoo takes Hyunjin's advice a little too literally





	1. Chapter 1

Hyejoo pushed her glasses back up her nose for what seemed like the hundredth time since she sat down to start her homework. She was quite distracted however, because although she had fixed her glasses a hundred times, Sooyoung had sighed dramatically a hundred  _ thousand  _ times, unceremoniously splayed face down on Hyejoo’s bed. 

By the looks of it she didn’t even stop in her own room after dance practice, her bag and water bottle on Hyejoo’s floor, and still dressed in nothing but sweats and one of her many crop tops. Seriously, how many of those did she have?

Hyejoo took off her glasses before they could slip again, rubbing her eyes before sitting next to her sister’s still form on the bed. When Sooyoung didn’t react, Hyejoo rolled her eyes and awkwardly patted her back a couple times.

“Why are you playing dead in my room. Actually- scratch that. Dead people don’t make so much freaking noise.”

Sooyoung only sighed once more, even louder than all the previous pitiful exhales. She rolled over, sprawling an arm over her sister’s lap as she continued to starfish over the bed.

“Being the dance club captain sucks.”

Hyejoo scoffed, “Shut up, you love leading the left-footed army. Is there more stupid drama or something?”

Sooyoung tiredly dragged her hand down her face. 

“Some 11th grade boys have been picking on one of my sophomores and she’s thinking about quitting, but she’s like, one of four girls in the club who can dance-- the others obviously being me, Heejin, and Chaewon --so like, she can’t quit. I’d die. But also, like, I can’t make her stay because I can’t do anything to the boys club members, I have to bring it all to Choi San and God knows whatever he does won’t stop them from being asses, he just spends meetings looking at himself in the mirror. Like, not even his dancing, just his face. Jerk.”

Hyejoo waited a moment for her sister to trail off before speaking. She knew her sister too well, and was well aware that a ranting Sooyoung could go for a few hours, easily, if she so pleased.

“That’s… actually really awful. Who is it?”

Sooyoung looked up at her with a blank face, “You don’t know anyone in dance club, you wouldn’t know her.”

Hyejoo rolled her eyes at her sister, “I know you, Heejin and Wooyoung, and if she’s in my grade maybe I  _ do _ know her.”

“Choi Yerim? Purple hair, big smile, really cute eyes, would probably remind you of a cartoon character if you met her?”

Hyejoo instantly began mentally fighting the blush threatening to take over her face.  _ She _ knew Choi Yerim, but Yerim didn’t necessarily know her. She had been crushing on her since high school began. 

Yerim made the cheer team their freshman year, before joining dance club, and Hyejoo had seen her cheering at the homecoming game. Never before had she blushed just from seeing someone smile. She would see her in class or from across the hall and try to find the courage to approach her, but never could.

They didn’t speak until the week of final exams that spring. As the bell rang for homeroom, and the hallways began to clear, Hyejoo saw her. Choi Yerim, in all her glory, but now with vibrant dark purple hair. 

Hyejoo looked down at the fading navy blue at the tips of her own hair, once again trying to find the courage to approach her crush, but the second bell rang as she took her first step in Yerim’s direction. They both ran in opposite directions to reach their classes.

After the exam that day Hyejoo wanted nothing more than to run to the backseat of Sooyoung’s new car and instantly fall asleep. But as she closed her locker, there she was. Maybe it was courage, or maybe it was the fact that her brain was fried and melted in her head, but Hyejoo made her way to Yerim with sure and confident steps.

She started with a smile, that instantly faltered from nerves when Yerim turned to her with those eyes and that smile. She stuttered for a second before she finally got it out.

“I, uh, I really love your hair… it’s-it’s gorgeous.”

Yerim smiled and Hyejoo could feel her cheeks getting warm, pushing up her glasses in an attempt to hide it.

Yerim shut her locker to turn her attention to Hyejoo fully, like the kind soul that she is.

“Thank you! I love your blue, are you going to keep dying it you think?”

Hyejoo pulled her fingers through the faded bleached ends of her hair. She honestly wasn’t planning on it, but now…

“Yeah, yeah I think I probably will.”

They never really talked after that, other than Yerim asking for an extra pencil, or if she knew what her sister had planned for the next dance meeting. Hyejoo never had it in her to approach her on her own after that first time, but she did redye her hair the summer after freshman year.

Hyejoo chose her next words carefully, knowing her sister would definitely tease the life out of her if she was too obvious about her crush.

“I… know  _ of _ Choi Yerim, yes. We’ve talked a few times I think…

  
She faded out as she tried not to scratch the back of her neck too awkwardly.

Sooyoung sighed as she sat up, patting Hyejoo’s knee. “Told you you didn’t know anyone in dance, nerd. I’m gonna go ask Hyunjin if she knows the guys, I guess they play sports or something.”

Sooyoung grabbed her things off the floor as Hyejoo sat back down in her chair, rolling it back to her desk, and placing her glasses back on her nose. She took a deep breath and actively pushed all thoughts of Yerim out of her brain so they could be replaced with math equations.

A few days later Hyejoo was sitting at Hyunjin and her friend’s lunch table, ignoring the clamor of them all, focused on not dropping the slippery food secured between her chopsticks. It was almost to her mouth, not a single noodle having slipped out of her grasp, until Heejin slammed her tray down on the table across from her. When she jumped in surprise, all the noodles dropped from her chopsticks back down in a splatter on Hyejoo’s plate.

“I’ve never wanted to punch somebody so much in my life! I hate men! I want to punch so many men!”

Heejin sat there seething while Hyunjin and Hyejoo just blinked at her, waiting for her to calm down enough to explain herself.

Hyunjin smiled as Heejin just sat there.

“...So. Why are we punching men again?”

Heejin sighed angrily, sitting up straighter and bracing her hands on the lunch table. “Because,  _ Hyunjin _ , they suck. These idiot guys think it’s so funny to make fun of underclassmen girls, like it makes them some big tough ‘oppa’ or whatever. God, if someone ever tried you guys like that I’d end them in a second.”

Hyejoo had returned to her lunch a few words in, not really catching much of her friend’s rant. Hyunjin was across from her, listening with intent amusement. She couldn’t help it with how cute Heejin got when she was angry, with her furrowed brow and tiny fists.

“I’m sure you would Heekkie, you’d deck him real’ good.”

Heejin turned to her with a pout, her eyebrows adorably slanted. “Hyunnie you’d beat someone up for me, right? I’d beat someone up for you. You too Hyejoo.”

Hyejoo tuned back in at the sound of her name, catching her sister laughing through her response. “Of course I would, I’d take down the football team for you, babe.”

Hyejoo chose to ignore Heejin’s very telling blush at the nickname as she addressed her twin. “Really Hyun? You would step up to some two hundred pound linebacker?”

Hyunjin rolled her eyes at her sister before looking back at Heejin.

“I mean, for someone I care about? Absolutely.”

At the end of that same week Hyejoo was at her locker between classes, huffing in frustration as her textbook refused to fit into its usual spot. It always fits. It’s never not fit. But  _ now _ it doesn’t? She groaned as she tried to force the old book with one last futile shove before smacking her palm into the edge of the open locker door. 

She shut it with maybe just a little more force than necessary, leaning back on the door as she shoved the book into her already full backpack. Maybe it was the algebra quiz this morning, or the half-assed essay she had to turn in after lunch, but Hyejoo could certifiably say she was having a horrible day.

She looked up before shifting her grip to swing the unnecessarily heavy bag onto her shoulder, but as she saw two boys snickering at something down the hall, she halted her movements. Curious, she searched the other end of the hall for what might be so funny to two immature looking baseball dudes. Nothing stood out to her, her eyes narrowing as she looked between the boys and the crowd in the hallway. She saw a flash of purple through the mayhem and then it clicked.

Yerim was at her locker hugging a girl Hyejoo recognized as Jinsol, captain of the cheer squad. Glancing back at the boys, she noticed them also watching Jinsol leave, Yerim returning her own attention to the contents of her locker, now alone.

To Hyejoo’s horror the two boy’s smiles grew as they pushed off the lockers and began walking toward Yerim. She couldn’t describe the feeling in her chest, but whatever it was on top of her already bubbling frustration and anger it led her to swing her bag up over her shoulder before stepping into the middle of the hallway, right between them and their destination.

They just stared at her for a moment, not expecting this quiet loner to act as a roadblock. She took a shaky breath before demanding, “Just leave her alone.”

The shorter of the two stepped into her space, the taller still confused by her presence.

“Who the fuck are you? You a freshman or something?”

Even though she was easily five centimeters taller than this guy, she felt her face flush at his antagonizing.

“I’m a sophomore, just like Yerim, and I’m telling you to leave her alone.”

This time the taller of the two stepped toward her, poking her shoulder once he was close enough.

“What, are you her friend or something? Wow, I didn’t know she had those, I’ll have to congratulate her on recruiting another freak next time I see her.”

Hyejoo squinted at him, knowing full well he also saw Jinsol laughing with Yerim at her locker. He raised his eyebrow and took a step closer.

Hyejoo noticed the eyes of a few surrounding students on them as she took small steps back to regain some personal space.

“What did she ever do to you guys? What do you gain out of this?”

They continued walking toward her and she continued falling back. The short one shoved at her shoulders, taunting her further as she noticed more and more of their classmates taking in the scene in front of them.

Normally being the center of attention would make Hyejoo seize up and shut down, but something about the eyes, perhaps a specific pair of eyes, watching on with concern, made her feel emboldened. She halted her feet, the boys nearly walking into her as she stopped.

“Listen, My Chemical Romance,” He flicked at the collar of her black jacket, “what is your problem?”

Hyejoo glared back, “My problem is you two losers picking on someone who doesn’t deserve it just to get a quick laugh at her expense.”

Hyejoo doesn’t know if it was luck or a curse that her oldest sister turned the corner into the hallway at that moment, deep in conversation with her English teacher. Lucky because a teacher would be able to stop what she was about to start, or a cruel twist of fate because her crush  _ and  _ her sister would have to watch her get her ass beat by a couple of losers?

She locked eyes with Sooyoung for half a second, barely long enough for her to see the confusion slowly registering on the eldest’s face as Hyejoo removed her glasses and tucked them into her jacket.

Hyejoo looked to the smaller of the two, taking in the annoyance marring his face, and thought  _ fuck it _ .

She swung her elbow around, catching the hard apple of his cheek, firing horrid tingles up her arm, all the way to the tips of her fingers. Before she could grimace in pain, both were on her, the short one fisting her jacket and tossing her around as he yelled back at her, his face already bruising. The taller boy was shoving at her shoulders and kicking at her toes from behind his friend, also chucking insults at her as he did so. She did as much as she could to push back, but it was useless. But hey, she got one good hit in, and she wasn’t expecting even that.

Before she knew what was happening, a particularly hard shove was sending her overly heavy bag off her shoulder and to the floor, catching on her wrist and tugging it out of place. As she cried out and turned to clutch her wrist she was shoved once more, this time her face meeting the shut door of a locker. She could hardly feel the cold metal on her cheek or the angled slits marring her forehead with how fast her head was spinning.

She braced her hands and head against the locker, ready for the next hit, but it didn’t come. She stood there as the ringing cleared from her ears, and she could hear an adult yelling behind her.

As she recollected her bearings she saw Sooyoung and her teacher pulling the two boys off of her, and several other teachers approaching to see what all the fuss was about.

As soon as she realized it was over, she felt it all at once. The split in her lip, the bruise she’d have on her cheek by the morning (hopefully not a black eye), the trickle of blood dripping down over her brow bone. And surprisingly, on top of all the physical pain, was joy. Immense joy, as she met Yerim’s eyes through the chaos, smiling shyly as she sank down to the floor, her wrist going numb and her head throbbing, but still holding on to those brown eyes.

As Sooyoung and her teacher yelled at her and the boys and the crowd around her, she couldn’t find it in herself to care. The only thing she could hear was Hyunjin’s voice from lunch earlier that week.

And now, sitting slumped against the lockers that just broke her face, holding the bag that probably broke her hand, she couldn’t help but agree, pulling her crushed glasses out of her pocket, smiling as she looked through the cracked glass.

  
For someone she cared for? She would get beat to smithereens.


	2. Ramen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I... am so sorry that this took Five Months...ikjgfhsk
> 
> To be real, the majority of it has been written for ages, I just hit a road block and didn't know where to take it, but I've been alone in my dorm for three days and the urge to write hit me, so here we are. Thank you to everyone who yelled at me on curiouscat to continue this, i appreciate yall.
> 
> without much further ado, please enjoy ^^

“Ok, are you having trouble breathing or are you just sighing to be dramatic right now?”

Yerim snapped out of her daze and tuned back into the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria.

She looked back to her table to see Jungeun across from her with an eyebrow raised in question.

“Sorry, it’s just… Have any of you guys seen Hyejoo around the past few days?”

Vivi patted her back from where she sat next to her.

“Yerim, she elbowed a kid in the face, she’s probably suspended for all of this week, maybe even next week too.”

Yerim frowned, still not sure why this girl she was hardly acquainted with randomly picked a fight with her bullies. She felt bad, like she somehow caused them to hurt Hyejoo, even if it made no sense. She hadn’t talked to Hyejoo since… She struggled to even remember. And it’s not like she’s ever mentioned Hyejoo or even her sisters to the boys. She just couldn’t piece it together.

Next to Jungeun, Jinsol hummed in thought, “Yerim, those were the guys from dance club right? Aren’t dancer’s legs like, super strong? Why didn’t they just kick her?”

Vivi tsked at the girl for the poor comment, the three beginning to bicker before Jungeun’s eyes widened at something over Yerim’s shoulder.

“All of you! Hush! Vivi’s girl incoming!”

The table fell into silence, Vivi already blushing before her crush reached them.

Yerim turned around, a smile already gracing her lips, “Hey Sooyoung, what’s up?”

She smiled at the table in greeting, politely ignoring Vivi’s flushed cheeks.

“I’ve just been letting everyone know that I can’t make it to dance today, Hyejoo’s got an appointment right after school. San’s gonna be there though so you can still go if you want to.”

Yerim nodded along, her ears perking up especially at the mention of Hyejoo, which all of the cheerleaders noticed, much to their amusement.

“Ok, thanks for letting me know,” she smiled, before her brows knit into a more worried expression. “And how is Hyejoo, not too badly hurt I hope?”

Sooyoung cringed a little, rubbing the back of her neck as she answered carefully.

“Well… The appointment is to make sure her wrist isn’t broken, and she had to get some stitches on the day of… but on the bright side, the impression of the locker in her face only lasted a few hours, and she’s only _mildly_ concussed, so…”

She looked around the table, seeing them all grimace at her sister’s state.

“When do you think she’ll be back in school?

Sooyoung looked to Vivi and smiled charmingly as ever as answered her question.

“Well, she’s suspended for another five days. Doesn’t mean she’ll be fully healed by then, though. With my luck I’ll be wheeling her around to hospitals and changing her bandaids for the rest of my life.”

Vivi just nodded dumbly, the two of them seemingly lost in each others’ eyes for a moment. That is, until Jungeun cleared her throat loudly and carried on the conversation.

“Well! At least she doesn’t have a black eye like the other guy does. Looks real’ ugly on him.”

Sooyoung smiled a little proudly, “Yeah, she at least got one good swing in there. For a kid who sits in a gaming chair 20 hours a day she’s surprisingly strong.”

Vivi smiled a little cheekily, “Well it must run in the family then.”

Sooyoung blushed and stopped herself from nervously scratching at her neck. Yerim had to agree, her arms and abs looked great in that crop top, not to mention her legs in those shorts she always wore. She found her mind wondering if Hyejoo looked as good when dancing as Sooyoung did.

She shook herself out of it as Sooyoung gave the table a small wave before turning to walk away. Jungeun Vivi and Jinsol all looked at her expectantly as she called out to the retreating senior.

“Actually, Sooyoung, do you think I could come see Hyejoo some time this week?”

Sooyoung seemed a bit surprised, not aware that Yerim and her sister knew each other, but agreed nonetheless.

And this is how Yerim found herself in the passenger seat of Sooyoung’s car two days later, Hyunjin and Heejin keeping each other entertained from the backseat. Sooyoung did a good job at keeping the ride from being too awkward for Yerim, which the sophomore greatly appreciated. She’d always considered Sooyoung as someone to look up to, so it was nice to get to know her a bit outside of dance.

Unfortunately, the peace did not last forever. Once Heejin was dropped off at her place, Hyunjin immediately smacked Sooyoung’s arm off the center console, opening it and digging around for the aux cord.

The remaining ten or so minutes were spent listening to Hyunjin’s rap music, which to Yerim’s pleasant surprise was pretty good. She wondered what kind of music Hyejoo liked best.

Sooyoung lowered the volume as they pulled up to the Son home, though Hyejoo could hear the bass through her headphones as soon as they turned down their street.

“Here, let me show you to Hyejoo and I’s room.”

Yerim followed Hyunjin up the stairs, noting the several photos lining the wall, most of them depicting the three sisters.

Yerim stopped behind Hyunjin as she knocked on what she could only assume was their bedroom door. A quiet grunt was the only response, but it was enough for Hyunjin to open the door.

“Hyejoo what the hell!

Hyejoo turned to her twin with wide eyes as Hyunjin entered the room and shut the former’s laptop.

“Hyun I’m playing squads you can’t just do that!”

“Yeah, okay, and you’re concussed with a wrist in a splint, you wouldn’t have won anyways.”

Hyejoo opened her mouth to make some rude remark back before Hyunjin continued on, “Anyway, enough videogames, there’s a girl here to see you _for some reason_ so try not to be too weird. I’m gonna go help Sooyoung cook. Bye!”

She flashed Yerim a smile before bounding down the stairs two at a time, leaving Hyejoo and Yerim alone.

Hyejoo watched Yerim with wide eyes, slowly removing her headphones, unsure of what to do with herself now that her crush was in her room, and had just seen her get yelled at by her sister.

“Uh… Hi…?”

Yerim herself was also at a bit of a loss. She didn’t exactly think this far ahead.

  
“Hi… Um, I… How are you feeling?”

Hyejoo looked at her wrapped wrist and felt at the stitches poking out of her forehead.

“Well… I guess I’ve been better. Not to be… rude, but… why…?”

Yerim nodded, seeing that Hyejoo was getting to the point, cutting most of the awkwardness short. She took a few steps into the room, still carrying her backpack, her hands held close to her body to not impose on Hyejoo’s space.

“I don’t know if you know this or if it’s just a strange coincidence, but those guys who beat you up have been harassing me for a while.”

Hyejoo scoffed quietly, picking at the ace bandages around her wrist.

“I wouldn’t exactly say I got ‘beat up’... But yeah, I knew, that’s why I stepped in, I guess.”

Yerim blinked in confusion.

“Wait, how did you know they were giving me trouble, and why on earth would you put yourself in the middle of it like that?”

Hyejoo shrugged, lowering her eyes to hide the blush she knew would probably arise soon. She couldn’t exactly tell the truth in this moment, so she improvised.

“I-well… you’re really nice, you don’t deserve that kind of treatment. Sooyoung had mentioned that a dancer in my grade was having trouble with some shitty dudes and I kind of figured out the rest on my own.”

The end of her sentence turned up like a question as she lifted her head to meet Yerim’s eyes.

The latter was only more confused by this explanation.

“Thank you but- I don’t get why you’d throw an elbow at a guy you have nothing to do with for me. We’ve hardly spoken more than ten words to each other since I moved here. Not-not that I don’t appreciate you throwing yourself in the line of fire for me, I just… don’t exactly understand.”

Hyejoo opened and closed her mouth, trying to figure out what to say. As her heart rate increased she figured she could say something _borderline_ flirty, and if worse came to worst she could play it off as a purely friendly statement.

“I… I kind of wish that maybe we _did_ talk more. I guess I didn’t go about that in the most intuitive way but...”

Yerim laughed, unable to hold in her disbelief and amusement. This girl wanted to be her friend so she took a beating from her bullies, unprompted, just because.

“Yeah, I think maybe stopping me in the hallway and saying ‘Hi’ might have been a bit easier, at least for you.”

Hyejoo shrugged, not disagreeing with her.

“Hyejoo, let me repay you somehow.”

Hyejoo looked up, her brows turned in.

“Repay me for what?”

Yerim scoffed, eyes wide.

“For getting the crap knocked out of you on my behalf, obviously.”

Hyejoo’s lips turned up in a lopsided smile.

“Don’t consider yourself indebted, I’m perfectly capable of making poor decisions on my own, free of outside influence. Although, if you feel really, _really_ bad about it, we can go get ramen after school once I’m allowed back on campus.”

Real smooth Hyejoo, just toe the line of flirting.

Yerim felt a blush rising, unsure if Hyejoo was being forward or if she was just like that. Maybe the twins were libras or something.

“Well, when does your suspension officially end?”

Once a ramen… date? was planned, Hyejoo and Yerim made their way to the kitchen to avoid being awkwardly alone for too long, finding Hyunjin and Sooyoung dancing to some girl group as they chopped and stirred and mixed.

“Do you, uh, wanna stay and eat? Our parents won’t be home till late so it’ll just be us here.”

Yerim looked to Hyejoo in surprise, which she shouldn’t be, she was just asked out to ramen so being offered dinner wasn’t totally out of this world. Sooyoung piped in over her shoulder, seconding the offer.

“If there’s enough for four then why not. Let me just call my mom and let her know.”

The four found themselves standing around the kitchen, leaning on the counters and table, bowls of food in their hands, just talking about whatever.

Whatever being everyone’s plans for the week, apparently.

“Oh, Hye, dad wanted to know if you wanted to go see grandma and grampa after you get your stitches out on Tuesday?”

Hyejoo lowered her bowl to the counter, a small pout gracing her lips and brows, which Yerim may or may not have found adorable.

“Wait, I have an appointment after school? Why can’t it be Monday during the day?”

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, scooping another mouthful.

“Because, I’m not the doctor and he says they come out on Tuesday. Do you wanna see dad’s parents or not, though, dude?”

Hyejoo opened her mouth but took a moment to form her words, hesitantly looking at Yerim next to her.

“I… kind of have plans Tuesday after school, though…”

Yerim gave her an incredulous look, shaking her head.

“Hyejoo, you’re not messing with a medical appointment or ditching your family just so we can get ramen, are you kidding?”

Hyejoo shrugged and lifted her hands in her defense, pretending not to notice the look her sisters were sharing on the other side of the island countertop. A car honked outside, Yerim’s mother having arrived to take her home.

“What? It’s just my forehead stitches, I don’t really need a doctor to pull those out. We own scissors..."

Yerim lowered her head into a stern look, carrying her bowl to the sink as she responded.

“Son Hyejoo. We’ll do ramen on Wednesday, if you can stay out of trouble that long, that is.”

Hyejoo blushed at the teasing, very purposefully avoiding both of her sisters’ eyes as they followed Hyejoo through the kitchen.

“Fine, Wednesday, that’s fine.”

Both Hyunjin and Sooyoung watched wordlessly, mouths agape, as Hyejoo walked Yerim to the door, shyly waving to her mother as she sat parked in the driveway, Yerim throwing a thank you to the other sisters as the door shut behind her. Hyejoo took her time locking the deadbolt and slowly returning to what she knew would be a slew of questions in the kitchen.

As soon as she turned the corner-

“Since when does Choi Yerim come over and go on ramen dates with you, what the fuck?”

Hyejoo rolled her eyes, “Since now, ass. Sooyoung be a good big sister and tell Hyun to mind her own business.”

Sooyoung crossed her arms, leaning back on the counter.

“I don’t know, I think Hyun’s being a fine big sister all on her own. I thought you and Yerim didn’t talk? And I know you know that I know who those guys were. What gives, Hye?”

Hyejoo stared past her sisters, chewing her lip and trying to find an excuse. Nothing came to mind.

“I… like Yerim?”

Hyunjin rolled her eyes and groaned.

“Well _yeah._ But like, since when? I’ve never seen you guys in the same room, let alone speak to each other. And-and what’s this about the guys, does this have to do with the fight?”

Hyunjin looked to Sooyoung who raised her eyebrows, scoffing, “It has _everything_ to do with the fight. The dudes have been bullying Yerim, I told Hyejoo in a good ol’ sisterly venting session, and next thing I know Miss Lovebird is eating locker.”

Hyunjin looked to Hyejoo, eyes almost bursting out of her skull.

“Dude, you had your ass handed to you… for your crush… _in front of_ your crush. I don’t know if that’s badass or humiliating.”

Hyejoo nodded, “Me neither Hyun, thanks _so much_.”

Sooyoung stood up straight, a conniving look on her face. Hyejoo knew that face. That’s the meddling face, all three of them got it from their mom. Oh no.

“Sooyoung, please do _not_ -”

“I think I’m gonna do some one on one practices tomorrow after dance. Hyun, you can catch the bus home, right?”

Hyunjin smiled knowingly, responding, annoyingly, “Of course, Soo, I might just go to Heejin’s then.”

“ _Sooyoung_ -”

“Alright perfect! Goodnight my sweet baby twins!”

Hyejoo called after Sooyoung’s retreating figure, hearing her bedroom door shut at the top of the stairs.

She turned to her twin, a betrayed look on her face.

“That wasn’t very twinly of you, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin only smiled cheekily, walking up to Hyejoo and patting her head before making her way toward the stairs.

Hyejoo took a deep breath. She didn’t even have Yerim’s number to warn her that her favorite senior would soon be butting into her love life.

Unless.

Did Yerim even like her?

Did Yerim think they were going on a date?

Did Sooyoung know if Yerim liked her?

Oh God.

She trudged up the stairs, falling face first into bed, groaning dramatically.

Hyunjin flicked off the lamp.

“Goodnight Hye… Good luck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes, please continue to yell at me for updates, i want chapter 3 to come much sooner than ch2 did ><
> 
> thanks for sticking around and thanks for reading !

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! we need more hyerim so ! here we are !  
> feel free to find me on twitter @raebway or tumblr @oliviahyejooyah and bother me about writing a part 2 bc i really want to
> 
> also i have a much longer series coming out at some point soon so keep an eye out for that my guys !
> 
> (ps i adore the ateez guys, i just needed to add a guy name im sorry!!)


End file.
